


Swallow

by kaientai



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Age Difference, Blowjobs, Daddy Kink, F/M, He seems the type to be into the younger ones, I didn't actually explicitly specify the age but yknow, Stress-relief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 07:52:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11054580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaientai/pseuds/kaientai
Summary: In which Professor Sycamore likes fresh, young Trainers in more ways than one.





	Swallow

**Author's Note:**

> If some of you haven't noticed yet, I'm using Pokémon attacks for the titles of my explicit rated fics. And this one was kinda hard to think of. So i just used swallow as a fucking joke okay *hides*
> 
> also why are there so few reader inserts for ~~daddy~~ sycamore tho. okay i havent even played x or y so i cant talk BUT STILL HES FINE AS HELL
> 
> anyway, here it is.

You hear him before you see him.

The sound of a door being kicked shut, hurried footsteps against the carpeted floor, the seductive call for your name—all of it. You don't bother sparing him a glance and simply train your eyes on the sitcom airing on TV. He calls out again with a more desperate ring to his voice, and this makes you turn around. He never openly showcases his desperation.

He has his hands braced on the sofa cushions just behind you. Tresses of inky hair fall over his gray eyes as a shit-eating grin presents itself on his face. You turn the volume down and ask what is it that he wanted.

He feigns offense, placing a hand on his chest. "Why do you always assume that I only pay you visits when I need something?"

You give him a look. "Maybe because you always do?"

A soft chuckle rumbles in his chest before he jumps over the sofa, trying to imitate a rookie parkour artist, and comfortably seats himself like he owned the place. He crosses his leg over the other, and turns to you. "Your mother home?"

The smile you give him held no emotion. "You know she isn't."

He uncrosses his legs and spreads them apart. The erection he sports in his pants does not escape your notice. "I've had a long day, and I'm a little stressed, sweetheart," he says sweetly before turning to you. He reaches out to caress your face with a calloused hand and instinctively, you careen into his touch. "Would you take care of me for a moment?"

His voice is the most sinful part of him, you think. That sexy baritone of his contributes very little to your resistance. But you tell yourself that even if he doesn't utter a sound at all, you'd still be more than willing to work between his thighs.

With no questions asked, you slide to the floor and crawl in between his legs. His eyes regard you with lazy contempt, but you could clearly see the anticipation on his face. You know he doesn't like to be kept waiting, so you slowly unbuckle his belt and button his pants open. His boxers are Charmander-themed today and the sight makes a giggle escape your lips.

When he hears it, he arches an eyebrow. "You don't like them?"

You shake your head, as you palm his hardening cock. "No, Daddy."

He twitches under your touch. He places a hand on top of your own and rubs his clothed cock at a leisurely pace. His eyes have turned feral, and he's licking his lips. "Daddy's missed that pretty little mouth of yours, sweetheart."

You take that as a sign to keep going. Carefully, you pull down his boxers only to an amount where his erect cock could spring free. You can feel your mouth water at the sight. He truly is gifted, not only with his research, but also in length and girth.A hand wraps the underside of his shaft and you give it slow, languid pumps. Your free hand plays with the head ever so minimally. You half-expect him to snap at you to simply get your mouth on his cock, but he seems more patient today, with the way he's tipping his head back and giving you low moans. But he's the kind of man that gets bored very easily, so you remove your hands from his cock to brace them against his thighs. A devilish grin plays on his lips. 

You kiss his testicles first before making your way up to the head with a long lick on his shaft. Your tongue makes its way to the underside of his head and you teasingly flick your tongue forward and back. He moans louder. Your lips slowly trace a path of kisses to the head and, knowing how sensitive he actually is, you gradually suck on the head. Your appendage swirls mildly on the tip until you could taste his essence on your tongue. His hands tangle themselves into your hair, and he pushes your head down all the way without making you choke. You let out a moan of your own, and the vibrations seem to feel good because he breathlessly mutters how pretty you looked with his cock inside your mouth. You bob your head and one hand wraps around the parts your gag-reflex doesn't permit you to reach. You purposely salivate more to give an easier slide to your movements. He's calling your name again, and it brings you to plunge your free hand into your shorts. You're soaking wet and the slick made it easier to rub your clit in vigorous circles. He notices this, and thrusts his hips into your mouth. 

"Touching yourself while sucking Daddy's cock? You're being bad, sweetheart." There's a taunt in his words, but you don't fall for it. You continue to pleasure yourself, whilst taking every inch of his cock in your awaiting mouth. 

You could tell that he's close to completion from his shut eyes, uneven breaths, and erratic thrusting. You think it's because he's stressed that he's finishing so early. When he does fall off the edge, he surrenders his iron grip on your head for your freedom to choose whether you'll spit or swallow his seed.

You chose the latter.

When his coherent thought is back in his brain, he pulls you up next to him and places a soft kiss on your lips. 

"You've been such a good girl for Daddy," He smiles before he's sneaking a hand into your shorts. "Does my baby want me to return the favor?"

You do. You definitely do, but instead, you say—

"Daddy still has work in his lab. Your baby can wait later."

He laughs at this and shoves a hand in the pocket of his lab coat. He fishes out a square foil and hands it to you.

"My baby better be wet and ready by seven o'clock, then."

**Author's Note:**

> I was supposed to write the last chapter for my guzma reader insert but instead i went off and indulged myself in this garbage. Comments, kudos, and a will to live are appreciated!


End file.
